Le Don
by Mikipeach
Summary: Comment Elsa a-t-elle eu ses pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi Kaï et Gerda ont-ils dans leurs affaires des décorations royales ? Pour Elsa et Anna, l'heure est venue de découvrir les origines de la Reine des Neiges et la vérité sur leurs domestiques.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers :**_ Elsa, Anna, Kaï et Gerda appartiennent **au film Frozen de Disney**. L'intrigue de cette fanfic est grandement inspiré par **le conte d'Andersen**, _La Reine des Neiges_. Dans la lecture de cette fanfic vous trouverez parfois des références à **d'autres contes d'Andersen** ainsi que nouveaux personnages inspirés des héros de ces derniers. Kaï et Gerda sont les héros du conte d'Andersen et apparaissent dans le film en tant que domestiques (ils ne sont donc pas des OCs).

_**Résumé :**_ _Comment Elsa a-t-elle eu ses pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi Kaï et Gerda ont-ils dans leurs affaires des décorations royales ? Pour Elsa et Anna, l'heure est venue de découvrir les origines de la Reine des Neiges et la vérité sur leurs domestiques. _

Et voilà ! Je me décide enfin a publié le début de cette fanfic à plusieurs chapitres sur le fandom Frozen. Cette fic m'est venue en me demandant d'où pouvait venir les pouvoirs d'Elsa…et voilà que l'envie d'insérer et de m'inspirer du conte original dans ce nouveau Disney m'est venue. Brefouille Kaï et Gerda ne sont donc pas des OCs mais bien des personnages apparaissant dans le dessin-animé (ils sont des domestiques) en plus d'être les héros du conte d'Andersen.

J'espère donc que cette mise en bouche saura éveiller votre curiosité et vous plaire.

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le Don**_

_Prologue_

* * *

.

Il courait. La respiration erratique et le corps endolori. Le vent froid de l'hiver mordait sans ménagement ses joues. Et contre sa poitrine maigrichonne de petit garçon aux dents de lait encore présentes entre ses lèvres gercées, il y avait ce petit bébé enveloppé dans ses langes. Une petite fille aux fins cheveux blonds duveteux sur son crâne de poupin aux grosses joues appelant les baisers de tendresse.

Les couvertures dans lesquelles il avait enveloppé la petite était encore tâchées du sang des corps qu'il avait trouvé sans vie dans la carriole. Il revoyait encore le convoi éventré au fond du fossé, avec ses roues tordues tournant dans le vide dans un grincement sinistre troublant la quiétude d'une nuit d'hiver aux étoiles blafardes.

Il était descendu pour voir si il y avait des survivants, dévoré aussi d'une curiosité morbide. Le père Edmund lui avait pourtant dit que ça lui jouerait des tours de toujours laissé son nez traîner là où il ne fallait pas. Il ajoutait même parfois dans un soupir, avant de refrapper l'enclume avec son marteau, que c'était certainement de famille. Après tout il était un enfant de rien, un pauvre orphelin perdu dans un village à deux heures de route de la capitale, et que l'on avait confié au forgeron du hameau pour qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Un petit orphelin de rien qui avait un jour décidé de fuir, dans un accès de folie, vers la capitale du royaume juste pour avoir une vie meilleure. Et sur le chemin givré il avait entendu les pleurs d'un bébé, venant des profondeurs du fossé où le cadavre de la carriole reposait.

Elle avait survécut, protégée par sa maman de la chute inévitable qui avait tranché le fil de l'existence de sa famille. Elle était seule pleurant dans la nuit froide et sous la danse des flocons. Elle était seule comme lui. Alors il l'avait prise contre lui, remontant dans des mouvements hésitants le fossé tandis que la petite venant certainement d'avoir tout juste son premier printemps suçotait son écharpe. Il avait regardé ses yeux noisettes et son sourire. Il lui avait donné un prénom avant de partir vers les lumières scintillant en un bouquet compact et urbain au milieu des montagnes et des hameaux.

Et maintenant il courrait entre les ruelles, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la peur glaçant son sang et ses entrailles. Il la sentait juste derrière elle. Comme un souffle menaçant prête à leur nuire. Il se retourna, accéléra avant de tourner au coin d'une ruelle étroite avec une envolée d'escaliers.

Il aperçut une petite place avec une fontaine où l'enseigne d'une boulangerie se balançait doucement sous le souffle du vent. Une lumière chaleureuse s'échappait des volets clos. Dans le lointain il pouvait apercevoir les tours du palais. Il repris sa course avant de tomber brusquement, trébuchant sous la rencontre traîtresse avec un bâton de givre.

Il se retourna, serrant la petite contre lui. Et alors il la vit.

.

.

Mama Bettina était veuve depuis quelques années et n'avait jamais voulu se remarier. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et considérait qu'elle était largement capable de faire fonctionner son commerce sans l'aide d'un homme lui dictant ce qu'elle devrait faire. C'était elle qui menait ses apprentis et sa boulangerie. Et personne d'autre.

Dans la capitale d'Arendelle elle était connue pour être la meilleure pâtissière et boulangère du royaume. Les enfants se pressaient toujours devant sa porte, le nez contre la vitre pour admirer les jeux de couleurs et de saveurs qui venaient danser sous leurs pupilles et leurs narines gourmandes. Le roi avait même choisi que Mama Bettina fournissent les cuisines en pain et farine.

Cette nuit elle avait veillé tard pour finir une fournée de petits gâteaux. Elle venait tout juste de recouvrir les pâtisseries d'un torchon pour garder la chaleur quand des bruits retentirent sur la place.

Elle n'avait pas hésité, allant voir ce qui se passait à la fenêtre. Un hoquet s'était échappé de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se précipitait pour ouvrir brusquement la porte, resserrant son étole contre son corps de femme d'âge mur.

Le petit garçon avait relevé la tête, reniflant piteusement et les yeux rougis de larmes, en entendant Mama Bettina s'avançait vers lui. La veuve s'était approché de lui, posant ses longs doigts fins et enfarinés sur les épaules du petit rouquin qui étreignait avec force le petit bébé sanglotant dans ses bras.

—Mais enfin que fais-tu là tout seul ?

—Je…vous en prie…aidez-moi…Elle…Elle va nous faire du mal.

—De quoi parles-tu, demanda en fronçant les sourcils Bettina. Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

—K-Kaï et elle…c'est Gerda. Je vous en prie aidez-nous. Elle va nous faire du mal.

—Qui donc ?

L'enfant releva la tête, un indescriptible fardeau dansant dans ses prunelles alors qu'il resserrait sa prise contre le corps de la petite Gerda.

—La…La Reine des Neiges, balbutia-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

.

.

To be continued…

Alors chers lecteurs ! Avez-vous aimé ou détesté ? Intrigué ou sceptique ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer et donner vos avis dans une review, ce sera la plus belle façon de m'encourager, me conseiller ou me récompenser pour ces phrases et ces mots.

Si vous voulez avoir des informations ou des nouvelles sur cette fanfic ou mes autres écrits, vous pouvez suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH). Sinon je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette histoire avec le tout premier chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	2. Chatper 1 : Petite princesse

Et voici le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfic. Beaucoup plus long il a pour but de vous faire découvrir Kaï et Gerda ainsi que leur relation, les parents de nos princesses préférées, retrouver Anna et Elsa et poser doucement et surement les bases de cette intrigue. Donc pas beaucoup d'actions mais je vous promets qu'elle arrivera…un peu de patience )

Un grand merci à _Naima_,_ Sarabeka_ et _P'tit laiko_ pour leur review. Merci à _Naima_ pour son ajout en favori et en alert de cette histoire et merci à _Maman Bouba_, _P'tit laiko_ et _Sarabeka_ pour leur ajout en follow de cette fic.

Sur-ce…voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Le Don**_

_Chapter 1 : Petite princesse_

* * *

.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis le couronnement de la nouvelle reine d'Arendelle. La vie avait lentement repris son cours et les années de solitude pour les deux filles du défunt couple royal que formaient le bon roi Ruben et la douce reine Iris, s'étaient dispersées sous la complicité et la confiance retrouvées.

Les couloirs résonnaient de rires et d'échanges entre la jeune reine et sa sœur, quand Anna toquait à la porte d'Elsa celle-ci s'ouvrait sans qu'elle n'ait à laisser entendre sa voix. Le toc secret suffisait pour qu'elle pénètre dans les appartements royaux de la jeune reine pouvant maitriser les nombreuses métamorphoses de l'Hiver. Les domestiques croisaient plus souvent dans le parc ou les salons les deux sœurs, bras-dessus et bras-dessous, discutant et rattrapant le temps perdu. Une tête rousse contre la chevelure blonde de son aînée et chuchotant des plaisanteries qui arrachaient un doux rire à la reine.

Les fenêtres laissaient désormais entrer l'air frais du fjord et les rayons du soleil dessinaient des arabesques de lumière sur les tapis et les murs des pièces. Les portes du palais étaient de nouveau ouvertes et l'effervescence d'autre fois renaissaient de ses cendres. Les fêtes étaient plus courantes, pour la plus grande joie d'Anna qui se faisait toujours un plaisir d'y inviter Kristoff. Depuis les événements avec Hans, la rouquine n'appréciait plus tellement l'idée du mariage. Et si son cœur était sensible aux attentions et à la personnalité franche du jeune homme, elle n'avait absolument pas rejeté les conseils d'Elsa, qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que sa sœur et Kristoff se fréquentent du moment qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître avant d'envisager de se marier.

Le cœur d'Elsa était en paix, les soucis sur sa nature et son pouvoir étaient loin derrière elle. C'était l'esprit serein qu'elle se consacrait au bien de son peuple, cette allure de princesse parfaite et de glace qu'elle s'était toujours donnée commençant à s'effriter au fur et à mesure qu'elle remplissait ses devoirs de reine et voyait l'amour que lui portait son peuple.

Pourtant ce quotidien si paisible fut bientôt troublé par un jour de décembre où la curiosité d'Anna s'éveilla devant un détail plus qu'étrange.

Les deux sœurs étaient dans la salle de bal en compagnie de Kaï, le majordome, et de Gerda, la gouvernante, occupés à voir les préparatifs des festivités de Noël qui seraient l'occasion d'accueillir des ambassades et des cousins éloignés pour la famille royale. Un menu dans la main, Elsa discutait avec Gerda des différents plats tandis que Kaï écoutait Anna expliquer les ordres de sa sœur au sujet des décorations.

Soudain les yeux bleus de la plus jeune furent attirés par une insigne accrochée sur la veste du majordome. Son esprit oublia totalement ce que lui disait le quinquagénaire, entièrement obnubilé par cette décoration qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ou tout du moins jamais véritablement remarquée jusqu'à maintenant.

Les bords argentés de l'insigne scintillaient imperceptiblement à cause de la lumière et étaient surmontés d'une couronne royale. La décoration représentait la devise et les insignes royaux d'Arendelle à l'intérieur de ce qui rappela à Anna l'esquisse d'un flocon. Le tissu aux couleurs du drapeau du royaume était piqué sur le col de Kaï. Troublée, Anna regardait presque hypnotisée l'insigne royale. Elle se rappelait de ce jour où son père lui avait montré les différentes médailles et décorations, lui expliquant le sens de chacune et en quelle occasion on pouvait les desservir.

Les détails d'une d'entre elles avaient éveillé sa curiosité. Elle avait alors demandé à son père pour quel exploit on pouvait décerner une telle médaille. Ruben c'était simplement contenté de sourire. Dans un sourire fatigué et nostalgique. Il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait alors répondu :

_« Pour des personnes au cœur vaillant et loyal. »_

Et aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de revoir cette décoration pour la première fois.

—Princesse Anna ? Pouvons-nous poursuivre à moins que des songes plus agréables que la préparation d'une fête accaparent votre esprit, la taquina Kaï.

—Je…je…je, bafouilla Anna en redescendant brusquement sur terre.

Ses yeux regardèrent la pièce, revenant inévitablement à l'insigne qui reposait sur le torse du majordome. Un « oh » de surprise s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Gerda se retourner et porter la même insigne que Kaï.

—Anna tout va bien, demanda Elsa les sourcils froncés devant la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de sa sœur.

—Vous aussi, s'exclama la jeune princesse d'une voix brulant d'excitation et de curiosité en pointant du doigt Gerda.

—Oh oui ne vous en faites pas princesse je me porte comme un charme, répliqua Gerda avec calme et un brin de malice. Mais je crois que son altesse, votre sœur, voulait savoir comment vous vous alliez ?

—Je vais bien. Très bien. Incroyablement bien, répondit d'une voix joyeuse et les yeux brillant Anna.

Elsa échangea un rapide regard avec Gerda et Kaï. Aucun d'eux ne semblait en tout cas du même avis que la jeune princesse qui souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant successivement Kaï et Gerda. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était les mêmes insignes que celle qu'elle avait vu dans le cabinet où l'avait emmené son père quand elle était petite. C'était proprement incroyable !

—Où les avez-vous eu et pourquoi ?

—Anna. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu te mets plutôt dans cet état, la questionna la reine en s'approchant de sa sœur.

—Les insignes. Les médailles, expliqua Anna en montrant du doigt Gerda et Kaï. Je les connais. Papa m'en avait montré une petite et il m'avait dit qu'elle était très spéciale.

Elsa observa alors les médailles, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement de surprise en voyant le flocon de neige représenté avec les insignes royales de sa famille.

—Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec, murmura-t-elle.

—Moi non plus, ajouta Anna complètement euphorique. Mais c'est fantastique !

—Oh nous les mettons pourtant toujours pendant le mois de décembre et depuis peu le jour de la mort de vos défunts parents, expliqua Gerda.

—Il faut dire que je les ai nettoyées hier. Ca explique pourquoi on les voit mieux, marmonna Kaï dans un trait d'humour qui lui valut un regard de reproche de la gouvernante.

Elsa et Anna regardaient bouche-bée les plus fidèles domestiques du palais et qu'elles connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites. Elles avaient grandi avec eux et avaient toujours vu leurs parents placer une grande confiance en eux au point de les nommer majordome et gouvernante du palais à un âge relativement jeune pour obtenir un tel poste. Même le bon vieux majordome Pettersen – paix à son âme ! – n'avait été nommé à ce poste qu'à quarante-cinq ans, d'après ce qu'avait un jour entendu Anna en allant piqué des friandises dans les cuisines. Kaï l'était devenu à trente-deux ans et Gerda était devenue gouvernante lorsque Anna avait atteint son dixième anniversaire. Toutes ces attentions royales auxquelles elles n'avaient jusque-là pas accordé la moindre importance les poussaient en cet instant à poser une foule de questions qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

—Mais comment les avez-vous eu ? Et pourquoi, demanda Anna.

—Anna ne soit pas indiscrète.

—Mais enfin Elsa. Ce n'est pas étrange que cette décoration soit un flocon de neige et qu'elle soit décernée aux personnes ayant un cœur vaillant et loyal ?

—Euh si. Mais si Kaï et Gerda ne nous en ont jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant c'est certainement pour des raisons personnelles.

—A dire vrai c'est le roi et la reine qui nous ont demandé de garder le secret peu après l'accident de votre sœur suite à un de vos jeux magiques, expliqua Kaï.

—Vous saviez ça, murmura Elsa d'une voix blanche.

—Vous étiez au courant pour les pouvoirs d'Elsa, demanda Anna dévorée par la curiosité.

—Nous l'avons toujours su mais vos parents nous ont fait juré d'être discrets, marmonna Gerda qui commençait à trouver cet interrogatoire gênant.

Anna voulut poser une nouvelle question qui brûlait aussi les lèvres d'Elsa, désormais dévorée par la même curiosité que sa sœur mais l'arrivée du ministre des relations extérieures interrompit brusquement l'échange de révélations qui s'était installé entre les deux sœurs et les domestiques.

Ce fut à regret qu'Elsa suivit le ministre pour parler des affaires politiques du pays, son esprit préoccupé par les étranges révélations de Gerda et Kaï. Anna voulut poser d'autres questions mais le majordome et la gouvernante durent retourner à leur travail et transmettre les préparatifs de la fête au reste des domestiques.

Anna resta seule dans la salle de bal, fixant la silhouette bien en chair et rassurante de Gerda, contre laquelle elle s'était toujours réfugiée petite, suivre Kaï. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le sommet du crâne chauve et les favoris roux du majordome qui prenaient de plus en plus des tons gris au fil des jours, sa haute stature et son gros ventre qui tendait sa chemise et qui fut bien souvent secoué par les rires attendris du domestique devant les pitreries de la rouquine, lui donnant toujours des caramels quand elle partait explorer les sous-sols du palais où le personnel du palais s'activait. Songeuse, elle regarda les joues rondes, l'œil malicieux et les mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de la coiffe et du chignon de Gerda.

Que s'était-il donc passé il y a plus de vingt ans pour que Gerda et Kaï reçoivent ces décorations si particulières aux yeux de son père ?

* * *

Depuis son bureau, le jeune roi Ruben pouvait apercevoir les hautes collines verdoyantes et boisées qui entouraient le fjord. Les rayons du soleil se miroitaient sur les ondes frémissantes parées de tons bleutés qui évoquèrent les couleurs de la glace à Ruben.

Il observa le patchwork urbain qui s'étendait depuis les hautes fenêtres de la pièce. Les arbres décharnés sur les places et l'air frais annonçaient l'hiver prochain. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le dossier de sa chaise, s'abandonnant un peu à sa méditation et sa contemplation.

Le grincement de la porte, tira Ruben de sa rêverie qui se retourna vers son conseiller.

—Mon bon Nikolaï. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

—Votre majesté. Les ambassades sont en route et devraient arriver en fin d'après-midi. Les ordres ont été transmis à l'Amiral et les patrouilles ont été doublées dans la ville et autour du palais.

—Fort bien. Le majordome Pettersen m'a aussi prévenu de l'efficacité du personnel en ce qui concernait la préparation des appartements et des chambres de nos invités.

—Oui tout semble être enfin prêt pour accueillir la noblesse des différents royaumes, approuva Nikolaï en consultant les papiers administratifs entre ses mains. Nul doute que les réceptions pour les semaines à venir seront merveilleuses.

—Je l'espère, répondit Ruben dans un sourire. Je souhaiterais que ces fêtes en l'honneur de la naissance de notre première héritière soit à la hauteur du bonheur que nous ressentons à sa présence.

—Rassurez-vous votre majesté. Tout se passera bien.

Le conseiller déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau en acajou. Le roi regarda distraitement les missives, posant sur une pile ou une autre chacune d'elle en fonction de leur sujet. Quelques minutes passèrent entrecoupées par des commentaires de Nikolaï et les hochements de tête de Ruben à ses explications.

Soudain le roi d'Arendelle stoppa son geste, lisant avec attention un rapport marqué par un sceau de cuivre aux insignes du royaume.

—Ainsi le général Nielsen sera bien de retour ce soir, murmura-t-il. J'espère qu'il nous apportera de bonnes nouvelles sur les brigands des montagnes qui sévissent dans la région.

—Hélas je ne pourrais vous apporter de précision quant à cela votre majesté, mais il se trouve qu'un marchand a été attaqué sur la route nord par cette Bintou la Mano.

—Cette chef des brigands est une plaie. Il faut que Nielsen trouve avant le printemps leur repaire. Nous ne pouvons plus laisser agir ainsi cette bande de malfrats.

—Etes-vous sûr votre majesté que le général Nielsen soit l'homme de la situation, demanda prudemment le conseiller.

—Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? N'a-t-il pas déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois sa valeur sous le règne de mon père et depuis que je suis sur le trône ?

—Certes votre majesté, sa loyauté et ses talents militaires ne sont plus à démontrer mais, cependant, il est aussi connu pour être un vieux fou cherchant à prouver la véracité des vieilles légendes.

—Il faut peut-être parfois un peu de folie pour équilibrer le génie de certaines personnes, songea rêveusement Ruben.

—Enfin reconnaissez que sa raison faiblit au fil des années. Il y a deux ans il a juré que les montagnes cachait des trolls. Et ce n'est rien comparé à son désir de trouver et tuer la Reine des Neiges…cette légende que l'on raconte pour effrayer les enfants !

—Et on va même jusqu'à prétendre que la sœur du roi Ivan, le fondateur d'Arendelle, serait tombée amoureuse d'un Esprit de l'Hiver, ajouta le roi en retournant à sa contemplation du fjord. Je sais bien que le général Nielsen a tendance à ne pas distinguer le mythe de la réalité mais sachez que je refuse de me séparer d'un homme de confiance tel que lui. Sa valeur et son génie militaire ne sont plus à démontrer. Et je souhaite d'ailleurs que pour les jours à venir il loge au palais.

—Entendu votre majesté, murmura Nikolaï en comprenant que la discussion était close.

—Allons ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail avant cette nuit, lança le jeune roi. J'espère qu'aucun problème fâcheux ne surviendra pour les domestiques.

.

.

—Gerda, s'écria Ulrik de sa grosse voix.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le vieux cuisinier à l'embonpoint conséquent, son épaisse moustache brune frétillant de colère. Elle tenta un vain sourire qui échoua lamentablement à cause des gâteaux qu'elle avait enfourné dans sa bouche quelques instants plutôt avant d'être prise en flagrant délit de gourmandise. Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et son uniforme vert foncé de femme de chambre tout en avalant et mastiquant la nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche, ses yeux noisettes ne perdant pas cette lueur espiègle qui avait le don d'énerver ou de faire rire Ulrik.

Mais là la colère l'emportait sur le rire en cet instant.

—Ce n'est pas drôle Gerda, s'exclama-t-il en prenant la demoiselle par les épaules pour l'éloigner de la table où les plats étaient posés prêts à être emmenés dans la salle à manger du palais quand la réception commencerait. Tu ne pourrais pas retenir ta gourmandise surtout dans un moment aussi important ?! Que vont dire le roi et la reine si jamais ils découvrent qu'il manque des chouquettes ?

—Eh bien ma foi, répliqua la servante en s'essuyant la bouche contenant encore un morceau de son vol déformant sa joue gauche. Ils seront bien contents de savoir que j'ai goûté les plats pour voir si ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés.

Ulrik lança un regard menaçant à la blonde.

—Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Gerda, marmonna-t-il avec un doigt accusateur.

—Je ne joue pas. Je n'y peux rien si ta cuisine est la meilleure de tout le royaume d'Arendelle et que tous les invités de la famille royale ne cessent de complimenter tes plats, la panse prête à exploser et les papilles au septième ciel. Un don aussi incroyable risque d'attirer de la jalousie et des envies de sabotages.

—Je vais te-

—Tu devrais être content que je sacrifie ma vie pour voir si personne n'a attenté à tes chouquettes, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

—Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve…cette fille me rendra fou, grogna Ulrik en massant ses tempes et levant les yeux au ciel.

Le cuisinier se retourna vers Gerda, détaillant dans un regard réprobateur cette servante à la chevelure blonde épaisse, ondulée et attachée en un chignon lâche, aux joues de poupin et aux formes rondelettes dévorées par des tâches de sons. L'éclat malicieux dans ses prunelles et le froncement espiègle de son nez fit dégonfler sa colère comme un ballon de baudruche.

Non pas qu'il n'était plus en colère après tout cette petite coquine avait englouti trois des chouquettes qu'il avait préparé avec tout son amour durant la moitié de la journée avant que la gourmandise de la servante fasse des siennes. Par sa faute il allait se ronger les ongles et manquer de se faire un ulcère, anxieux de ce que pourrait dire le roi Ruben au majordome. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que sa tête tombe – et si jamais c'était le cas il s'arrangerait pour que celle de Gerda chute avec la sienne dans le panier. Oui Ulrik était toujours en colère mais toute envie de tordre le cou de la blonde fondait comme neige au soleil quand il croisait ses yeux.

Bon Dieu c'était Gerda tout de même. La petite qui venait toujours dans sa cuisine quand Mama Bettina apportait le pain et la farine, traînant dans ses jupons en suçotant son petit pouce tout en regardant avec des yeux curieux l'effervescence des domestiques du palais. Cette gamine qui était entrée dans le palais en tant que servante avant de devenir la femme de chambre de la reine Iris à tous justes vingt-trois ans. Cette fille qu'il considérait comme son enfant. Ah tout de même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'étrangler cette chipie il fallait reconnaître que la perspective de ne plus entendre les traits d'esprit et la franchise de la demoiselle lui fendait le cœur.

La tendresse qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il vit les doigts de Gerda s'avancer vers le pain aux noix. Dans un geste d'avertissement il leva sa grosse main, prêt à tirer les oreilles de la blonde qui fit le tour de la table dans un grand rire malicieux. Un jour cette petite le tuerait, il en était sûr.

—Cesse de me chercher sinon je te donnerai une paire de claques qui calmera tes envies de gloutonneries.

—Je ne suis pas gloutonne juste amoureuse des bons plats, se défendit Gerda, un brin offensée.

—Ca m'est égal chipie ! Va donc me chercher Kaï ! Où est donc ce maudit valet de pied, grinça-t-il en observant l'effervescence de la cuisine dans laquelle s'activaient les aide-cuisiniers. Et Vilma ?! Va vite me les chercher avant que je ne les trouve, les étrangle et serve leurs entrailles en repas ! Et si tu ne les trouves pas je te fais rôtir à la place de l'oie !

Gerda ne se fit pas prier et se déroba rapidement à la colère d'Ulrik, traversant le couloir d'un bon pas pour tenter de retrouver les deux absents dont une bonne partie de la réussite de la réception royale dépendait. Ses bottines claquèrent sur les lattes de parquet usées par les allers et venues de dizaines de domestiques qui s'était succédé dans les entrailles du palais d'Arendelle depuis que les tours pointaient vers le ciel et dominaient le fjord.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle réfléchissait vaguement à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Vilma et Kaï. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps et choisit de suivre son intuition, songeant qu'elle l'avait rarement trompée jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas si fier. Evitant deux femmes de chambre papotant dans des rires étouffées dans le couloir, Gerda se précipita vers la cour arrière du palais et le lieu de repos des domestiques quand ils prenaient une pause entre leur service réglé comme du papier à musique.

Le vent frais du mois de novembre fit voler ses jupons quand elle ouvrit la porte. La cour était vide du moins c'est ce qu'espéraient faire croire les voix qui chuchotaient et riaient derrière les amas de caisses non loin du mur de pierres et de briques dans le coin. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres minces de Gerda qui s'approcha doucement du couple, veillant à se dérober à leur vue derrière l'empilement de caisses en bois.

—Non Kaï ! Tu peux toujours rêver jamais je ne ferais ça, répliqua dans un rire la voix d'une jeune femme.

—Oh allez ça me portera chance et puis après la promenade au bord du fjord hier soir je mérite au moins ça, susurra la voix grave de Kaï.

—Mmmh…non, minauda Vilma.

—S'il te plaît. Juste un baiser, chuchota-t-il d'un ton qui laissa penser à Gerda que Kaï venait d'utiliser son regard de chien battu pour faire faiblir l'aide-cuisinière.

—Bon d'accord.

Ce fut trop tentant pour la femme de chambre qui choisit cet instant pour faire le tour des caisses et apparaître devant le couple, bras sur les hanches et grand sourire amusé devant la situation. Vilma sursauta, s'écartant brusquement du valet de pied. Les joues légèrement rouges, ses yeux verts regardèrent ailleurs dans une vaine tentative pour s'innocenter, ses doigts passant dans sa chevelure blond vénitien que bon nombre de jeunes filles du personnel lui enviaient.

Vilma était de ces filles dont tous les garçons admiraient les courbes voluptueuses, le petit nez effronté, les épaules rondes, qu'on avait envie de croquer, et les lèvres toujours rougies et gonflées par les mordillements incessants et malicieux de la demoiselle. Aide-cuisinière du bon vieux Ulrik, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour réussir les sauces et rôtir les viandes de façon à ce que leur peau soit craquante et fondante. Mama Bettina disait toujours dans une moue désapprobatrice que c'était le don de la cuisine dans les doigts et le diable au corps, car Vilma était de ces demoiselles charmantes et le sachant. Pas bien méchante, elle aimait juste battre des cils pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, échanger des mots et des regards avant de disparaitre dans un froufroutement de jupons et un rire enthousiaste. Gerda n'avait aucune animosité envers l'aide-cuisinière, ses plats étaient toujours un délice pour ses papilles, mais il fallait avouer que tout aussi astucieuse et bonne cuisinière qu'elle soit, Vilma était bien trop joyeuse, lunatique et volubile pour les nerfs de Gerda qui avait toujours préféré la nature calme et réfléchie de Pétunia, sa meilleure amie et ancienne compagne de chambre avant qu'elle ne soit au service exclusive de la reine.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Kaï que Gerda acceptait de mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs et sa voix.

A ce propos le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans ne semblait pas content d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il allait enfin goûter aux lèvres de Vilma. Il lança un regard de reproche à Gerda, sa mâchoire carrée se contractant imperceptiblement pour refréner une pique envers la jeune fille. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche faisant voler les mèches rousses qui tombaient sur son front alors qu'il s'intéressait subitement à l'état de son uniforme.

—Navré de vous déranger pendant un moment aussi important mais il se trouve qu'Ulrik vous cherche et qu'il n'est pas content. Il a menacé de m'étrangler et vous avec si vous ne retourniez pas de suite à votre travail, expliqua Gerda les mains derrière le dos et un grand sourire joueur.

—Qu'as-tu encore fait, demanda Kaï un brin suspicieux.

—Comment ça ?

—Tu es encore allée dans la cuisine pour picorer dans les plats et faire tourner en bourrique Ulrik n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que si tu continues tu vas finir par devenir grosse, continua Kaï d'un ton moqueur.

Gerda le pinça sans ménagement sous les yeux presque blasés de Vilma qui ne s'étonnait plus de voir les deux enfants adoptifs de Mama Bettina, la meilleure boulangère et pâtissière du royaume d'Arendelle, se chamailler de la sorte. Il fallait avouer qu'avec leur deux caractères il était bien difficile de ne pas éviter les accrochages, aussi innocents soient-ils. Mais Vilma ne pouvait retenir le pincement de jalousie qui étreignit son cœur en cet instant en voyant les deux domestiques si complices et si proches, d'entrapercevoir cette tendresse que Kaï portait pour Gerda. Ses badinages avec Kaï avaient soudain un goût amer dans sa bouche.

—Et alors qui y-a-t-il de mal à aimer manger, s'insurgea la blonde.

—Oh rien Dada, répondit avec un sourire farceur le valet de pied en entourant le cou de la blonde de ses bras, musclés par les jeux de luttes qu'il faisait jeune avec l'apprenti de Mama Bettina, l'empêchant de se dérober à ses taquineries. Si tu ne veux pas plaire et devenir une grosse motte de beurre c'est ton choix.

—Si plaire veut dire se priver de plaisir alors autant que je reste telle que je suis. Au moins je serais dodue et délicieuse à manger si jamais Ulrik veut me faire rôtir à la place de l'oie, dit Gerda en tentant de s'arracher à la poigne de Kaï.

—Oh non c'est pas vrai j'ai oublié l'oie ! Ulrik va me tuer, s'exclama Vilma, revenant brusquement à la réalité avant de partir en courant.

—Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle l'ait oubliée. Tu es un plus joli volatil et avec moins de plume.

—Gerda, grogna le jeune homme.

—Oui c'est ainsi que je m'appelle. Je suis soulagée que tu t'en souviennes mais il est inquiétant de voir que tu oublies ton service, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le claquement irrité de la langue de Kaï fut la seule réponse que reçut Gerda alors qu'il la décoiffait sans ménagement, un sourire farceur éclairant son visage.

—Allez, dépêche-toi, dit Kaï en en traversant la cour les mains dans les poches.

—Attends !

Le rouquin se tourna vers Gerda, murmurant un « quoi » dans un haussement de sourcil. La femme de chambre le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arranger le col et le nœud papillon de Kaï. Bien moins fine que la charmante Vilma, Gerda s'était toujours sentie maigrichonne face à la carrure râblée de Kaï. Depuis qu'elle était petite elle avait toujours aimé se réfugier dans les bras et contre le torse du jeune homme surtout quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou qu'elle pleurait parce que les garçons de l'école s'étaient moqués d'elle. Kaï n'avait jamais cessé d'être le gentil frère de cœur toujours là pour elle et le seul dont elle acceptait les taquineries sur son physique un peu…rond.

—Voilà c'est mieux. Tu es parfait comme ça.

—Comme toujours, plaisanta Kaï avec un sourire en coin.

—Evite de parler et tu seras parfait, rectifia Gerda, un doigt en l'air et un air prétendument sérieux sur son visage.

—Peste.

—Poil de Carotte.

Levant les yeux au ciel Kaï passa la porte, Gerda lui emboitant le pas. L'air chaud de l'intérieur, offrant un délicieux contraste avec l'extérieur, vint chatouiller leur visage. Les domestiques s'agitaient, montant et descendant les escaliers, traversant les pièces alors que des effluves culinaires envahissaient les sous-sols où le personnel du palais était maître. Le majordome Pettersen donnait des directives, les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kaï et Gerda. Le jeune homme soupira faisant rouler ses yeux au ciel en devinant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

—Il est temps pour moi d'aller affronter le dragon. Gerda je fus heureux de te connaître, dit-il d'un ton pompeux.

—Si jamais il commence à vouloir te rôtir parle-lui de Mama Bettina, conseilla malicieusement Gerda.

—C'est vrai qu'il a beau être rôdé aux arts du service il reste un bien piètre élève en amour, chuchota Kaï.

—Oh deux mots d'amour, une promenade au bord du fjord un soir, des œillades avec des jeunes filles et voilà que monsieur se la joue joli cœur.

—Tais-toi un peu, marmonna le valet en se préparant à partir.

—Kaï ?

—Oui ?

—Je suis grosse, demanda Gerda d'une petite voix.

—Non. Juste mignonne comme une pêche, répondit Kaï après avoir regardé son amie de la tête au pied.

Puis il s'en alla, rejoignant monsieur Pettersen qui l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour le sermonner ou lui donner des directives pour la réception. Gerda rigola et se dirigea vers le petit cagibi dans lequel un miroir et un évier trônaient. Face à son reflet elle entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure que Kaï avait mis sens dessus-dessous quelques minutes plutôt.

Elle venait tout juste de finir quand Pétunia apparut. Sa grande silhouette élancée s'appuya contre le linteau de la porte avec sa lourde tresse châtain tombant sur son épaule, son visage allongé et son menton en pointe rougi par sa course dans les couloirs du palais.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—La reine veut que tu la prépares pour la fête, expliqua Pétunia en inspirant pour reprendre son souffle.

—Oh. Maintenant ?

Le nez en trompette de son amie se fronça, plissant les tâches de rousseurs qui parcouraient ses joues. Gerda n'eut pas besoin de plus et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour accéder aux appartements de la reine Iris.

Le son de ses bottines était étouffé par les grands tapis aux multiples motifs, ses yeux accordèrent à peine un regard aux peintures murales contant les légendes du royaume qu'elle connaissait si bien. La lumière du soleil se faufilait entre les nombreuses fenêtres. Elle arriva enfin devant la grande porte nimbée de blanc et toqua.

—C'est vous Gerda, demanda la voix douce de la reine Iris.

—Oui votre majesté.

—Entrée donc.

Gerda pénétra dans ce salon qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit ni trop grand, ni trop petit, toujours envahi par des fleurs. Une bibliothèque était dans le coin non loin de la porte menant à la chambre, formant un L qui était toujours rempli de couvertures en cuir multicolores et promettant mille évasions à travers les mots qui fleurissaient sur les ouvrages. Une petite table basse était entourée par des canapés et des bergères dans des doux tons pastel. Un clavecin reposait prêt des fenêtres, juste à droite de la cheminée en marbre où le portrait de la reine Iris et de sa sœur ainée, la reine Primrose du royaume de Corona, veillait juste au-dessus de ce paisible univers. L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde en apercevant sur le rebord en marbre le petit ramoneur et la petite bergère de porcelaine surveillés par le vieux chinois, pouvant hocher sa tête de sage par un petit mécanisme ingénieux. Un vieux souvenir d'enfance pour la reine.

Iris était le modèle de la douceur, possédant un visage ovale aux traits aussi doux que sa voix et des yeux bleus toujours animés d'une lueur chaleureuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient le long de son dos en de vagues ondulations, entourant son visage qui était penché au-dessus du berceau où des babillements s'échappaient.

Se redressant sur la bergère où elle était assise, la reine se tourna vers sa femme de chambre un doux sourire éclairant son visage.

—Comment se passe les préparatifs en bas Gerda ?

—Fort bien majesté. Ulrik est très inquiet et semble jouer sa vie mais je vous garantis que les plats seront un régal pour les papilles.

—Je n'en doute pas, répondit la reine en riant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me préparer. Voulez-vous bien commencer à sortir les différentes robes que le couturier Andersen m'a fait récemment le temps que j'aille voir le roi.

—Bien sûr majesté, dit Gerda alors que la reine partait vers la petite porte communiquant vers l'appartement de Ruben.

La jeune femme marcha vers la chambre lorsqu'un babillement retentit dans la pièce. Gerda s'approcha du berceau, un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha au-dessus du petit bébé.

Une toute petite fille d'à peine deux mois s'y trouvait, aux joues rondes et charnues, aux yeux verts comme ceux du roi et aux mèches brunes comme sa mère, tombant sur son front bombé. Un gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle agitait ses menottes en direction de Gerda.

—Coucou Elsa. Coucou adorable petite princesse, pépia tendrement la blonde en attrapant la menotte de la princesse pour y faire un baisemain.

* * *

.

.

**Dans Disney**, Corona est le Royaume de Raiponce. La reine Primrose est donc la mère de Raiponce. Le lien de parenté entre Iris et Primrose est un clin d'œil à la théorie sur tumblr et au caméo de Flynn et Punzie dans Frozen.

**Dans les contes d'Andersen**, le vieux sage chinois, la bergère et le ramoneur de porcelaine sont tirés du conte La Bergère et le Ramoneur.

**Dans ma fanfic,** le couturier Andersen porte son nom en hommage à Hans Andersen et en clin d'œil à son conte Les habits de l'empereur (bon à la différence que ce couturier n'est en rien un charlatan ou un fripon)

**Dans ma fanfic,** les aventures de Gerda et Kaï se déroulent dans les années 1820 et la trame autour d'Anna et Elsa dans les années 1840…choix temporel fait dans une vague tentative de trouver un cadre spatio-temporel à partir des vêtements des protagonistes des films. Bref c'était l'info inutile du jour.

**A propos de Gerda et Kaï**. Comme vous pouvez le constater ils sont différents du conte car ils sont des adultes et non des enfants. Vu qu'ils sont des domestiques d'un certain âge dans le film je ne pouvais pas en faire des enfants et des adolescents dans ma fanfic. De ce fait ces derniers sont légèrement différents par rapport au conte (Captain Obvious to the rescue bravo Peach !). Si je garde le caractère tendre et courageux de Gerda je tends à m'inspirer des servantes du répertoire de Molière et à lui donner des défauts et des failles par rapport à la petite fille si pure et noble qu'elle peut être dans l'œuvre d'Andersen (Et aussi parce que j'avais envie de faire une héroïne qui n'ait pas le physique d'un mannequin ou soit parfaite. Non. Le monde est si riche et varié alors varions !). Quant à Kaï, j'essaye de développer son personnage, de davantage le creuser (tout comme la fameuse Reine des Neiges) mais cependant je veille à garder ses traits de caractère initiaux. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue ) (Et oui ! J'avoue ! Mon Kaï est très fortement inspiré de Dean Winchester et George Weasley…mea culpa).

Voilà ! Fin de ce premier chapitre qui nous a permis de retrouver Anna et Elsa (que nous retrouverons je vous le promets !), d'apercevoir les mystérieuses décorations, rencontrer Kaï et Gerda et la petite Elsa !

Alors…qu'avez-vous pensé de la relation de nos deux héros ? Des personnages secondaires ? De cette fin ? Des chouquettes d'Ulrik ? Du commerce entre les Iles du Sud, Corona et Arendelle…à tiens ce n'est pas le sujet ? Bon tant pis.

Bref n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et vos pronostics quant à la suite des événements.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines et avec la première apparition de la mystérieuse Reine des Neiges !

Merci de m'avoir lu. Des bisous arc-en-ciel mes hérissons et à bientôt.


End file.
